FighterZords
The FighterZords are the collectibles & Zords of the Shade Rangers. Overview They are parts of the Fantome Collection that were given to the Shade Rangers to battle the Goonlock. They have multiple uses depending on the fighter, such as morphing a civilian (in this case a thief) into a Shade Ranger, activate a Shadow Boost, & enlarging for battle & Megazord Combinations. All these functions are achieved with a Rival Morpher. They can also temporarily go on their own to distract foes by attacking them. A unique function of the FighterZords is that they can automatically decode & unlock the safes on Goonlock Monsters (they can only do 3 digits at a time, so two are required for Status Golds), & possibly other forms of locks as well, as demonstrated when Vince used his to unlock a key-locked door in History Upon the apparent disappearances of their loved ones at the hands of an alleged Goonlock, each of the Shade Rangers was approached by a mysterious figure, an associate of the Fantome Estate, & tasked to use the FighterZords & Rival Morphers to find the other pieces of the Fantome Collection. Once the task is completed, the Shade Rangers have a chance to restore their lost loved ones. Enlarging their FighterZords, the Shade Rangers successfully eluded the TriggerZords of the Justice Rangers. Later, when granted the power of the StrikerZord, the FighterZords formed the Shadow Strike Megazord for the first time, allowing them to destroy the giant Catscratcher. FighterZords Red FighterZord The Red FighterZord is the military aircraft-based Zord of the Red Shade Ranger. It forms the chest & head of the Shadow Strike Megazord & the chest plate of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. It can fire missiles from underneath it, & its Attack Mode is capable of shooting energy webs from its exposed midsection. Its code is 0-1-0. Blue FighterZord The Blue FighterZord is the air racer-based Zord of the Blue Shade Ranger. It forms the right arm of the Shadow Strike Megazord & the second right arm of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. Its Attack Mode deploys its Gatling gun. Its code is 2-6-0. Yellow FighterZord The Yellow FighterZord is the "future copter" Zord of the Yellow Shade Ranger. It forms the left arm of the Shadow Strike Megazord & the second left arm of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. Its Attack Mode deploys its buzzsaw for attacking, such as cutting down an advertisement board to repel attackers. Its code is 1-1-6. Shadow Strike Megazord The Shadow Strike Megazord is the main Megazord of the Shade Rangers. The Shadow Strike Megazord can use the Blue FighterZord's Gatling gun & Yellow FighterZord's saw, even fire energy buzzsaws from the latter. It can also fly short distances, & it is rather agile. The Shadow Strike Megazord's finisher is that it summons a giant energy version of the Rival Morpher & performs a series of powerful blasts at the enemy. Additional Formations Shadow Cyclone Megazord The Shadow Cyclone Megazord is created when the Cyclone FighterZord switches out with the Yellow FighterZord. In this form, the Shadow Cyclone Megazord can attack with Striking Tornado, where the rotary blades of the Cyclone FighterZord activate green energy infused twisters towards the enemy lifting them in midair. Its finishing move is in which the Shadow Cyclone Megazord fires down the opponent as s/he is stuck in the Striking Tornado, destroying him/her. Shadow Knight Megazord The Shadow Knight Megazord is the combination between the Red FighterZord, the Blue FighterZord, the StrikerZord, the Scissor FighterZord, & the Blade FighterZord. It can slash with the Blade & defend with the Scissors, even fly using the Scissors' thrusters. It's finishing move is the Cutting Slash Strike, where the Shadow Knight Megazord uses the Scissor FighterZord to get to a certain height & then do a downward slash with the Blade FighterZord while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Electrelk clones bunched together with the main body. Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord The Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord is the combination of the Red, Blue, Scissor, & Hammer FighterZords, & the StrikerZord. Its finisher is in which the Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord spins with the Hammer FighterZord to gain enough momentum to knock the Goonlock Monster sky-high. Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord The Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord is the combination of the Red, Cyclone, Scissor, & Blade FighterZords, & the StrikerZord. This form can also fire lime energy propellers from the Cyclone for ranged combat. It's finishing move is in which it readies the Scissor FighterZord, then the shield flies through the Cyclone FighterZord's spinning blades boosting it towards the enemy, destroying him/her. Justice Strike Megazord (Alternate Combination) This alternate combination of the Justice Strike Megazord is the combination between the Red FighterZord, TriggerZord 2, TriggerZord 3, & the StrikerZord. This combination was formed when the Red FighterZord forcibly replaced TriggerZord 1 during the formation of the Justice Strike Megazord. Despite the conflict between the Red Shade Ranger, Justice Officer Ranger 2, & Justice Officer Ranger 3 inside the cockpit, it was able to hold off Guannono long enough for the Red Shade Ranger to activate the Blade FighterZord to unlock his safe. The TriggerZords were tossed onto Guannono as the Shade Rangers formed the Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord once the Blue & Yellow Shade Rangers retrieved the Target Turner. Shadow Train Megazord The Shadow Train Megazord is the combination between the Red FighterZord, the StrikerZord, the Fire X TrainZord, & the Thunder X TrainZord. Its finisher is where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the Thunder X TrainZord & a heated red energy beam from the Fire X TrainZord. Shadow Magic Megazord The Shadow Magic Megazord is the combination between the Blue FighterZord, the Magic FighterZord, & the StrikerZord. This combination is able to attack with the mace mounted at the front of the Magic FighterZord. After opening the mace up to reveal a gloved hand, the Shadow Magic Megazord is able to perform a complex magic trick. The trick starts by the Shadow Magic Megazord throwing playing cards at the surrounding buildings, causing them to rearrange themselves & reveal a dresser. After hiding a "treasure" in one of the drawers, the Goonlock is tasked to find it (in its first usage, the treasure was the Red FighterZord). However, once the Goonlock picks the right drawer & picks the right drawer & retrieves the treasure, it transforms into the Magic FighterZord, which then proceeds to attack by extending its mace into the monster. Its finisher is in which it manifests a bubble illusory area dubbed Shadow Magic from the glove that seems to correspond to the Goonlock it is fighting. Once the Goonlock comes close enough to it, the Shadow Magic Megazord snaps the fingers of the gloved hand, making the bubble explode. For Oldfish, it manifests a pagoda-like castle that is apparently owned by Oldfish. Shadow Splash Magic Megazord The Shadow Splash Magic Megazord is the combination between the Trigger SplashZord, Magic FighterZord, & StrikerZord. This form can use the Trigger SplashZord's water cannon & the Magic FighterZord's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Shadow card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Its finisher goes as follows: as the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, the Magic FighterZord closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. The Magic FighterZord then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water & gas. Shadow King Megazord The Shadow King Megazord is the second Megazord of the Shade Rangers, the formation of the first three FighterZords & the Jackpot StrikerZord. The Shadow King Megazord can use the Jackpot StrikerZord's sword, the Blue FighterZord's Gatling gun & the Yellow FighterZord's buzzsaw. The saw can even fire energy buzzsaws at the opponent. Notes *This is the first Megazord set since Time Force where the components are all aerial-based, with the StrikerZord being a hybrid of an air & land vehicle. *Circling back to the Shadow Strike Megazord's thief motif, the Red FighterZord's dial forms a top hat for the head, like a phantom thief. *This is the first Megazord since the Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade to have a buzzsaw for an arm. **However, the Shadow Strike Megazord is the first Main Megazord to have a buzzsaw weapon as the Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade is an Auxiliary formation. *The interior is similar to TQG's Train Quantum Guardian Megazord in terms of how the cockpit is set up & a character popping up at the Red Ranger's station. *The combination of the Scissor & Blade FighterZords is reminiscent of the Elephant Wildzord's combination with Wild Force Megazord. *The Shadow Strike Megazord is the first main Megazord since the Legendary Megazord where its finishing attack is a long-range shooting attack instead of a slashing attack. *The Shadow Strike Megazord is the first Core Ranger Megazord to be a Four Piece Megazord. **The Shadow Strike Megazord is also the first Core Ranger Megazord where its main component does not require a pilot, but instead it is a sentient Megazord. See Also *Dial Fighters - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Collectable Devices Category:Red Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Reynoman